As mobile computing devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, continue to proliferate, they are rapidly becoming the platform of choice for users who access online applications, such as social-networking portals. However, the process of navigating between sections of a mobile application can be challenging because mobile applications typically have a much smaller screen area to work with than desktop applications, which makes it hard to display a large number of navigation options to a user. Moreover, mobile application users typically select among navigation options by using a finger to tap areas on a touchscreen. However, a user's finger is a relatively blunt instrument in comparison to a cursor in a desktop user interface (UI). Hence, the targets for these touchscreen taps need to be larger than targets for cursor selections in a desktop UI. This means that even fewer navigation options can be presented through a mobile application UI, because each navigation option takes up more screen real estate.